NAPESH
by davros fan
Summary: Bizarro returns intent on winning back his true love,Lana Lang and foil the schemes of an ancient and evil force I am looking for someone to make Fan art for this so if you are interested please PM Me
1. Chapter 1

_**NAPESH**_

The hunger and rage were almost unbearable. Had it not been for the almost divine nature of his restraints and the unbelievable stubbornness of his spirit, his resentment and rage would have devoured him long ago. Unable to perish, his suffering eternal.

Had he been living in the true sense of the word, his vocals would have ruptured and burst under the force of his screeching wails, his fingers would have disintegrated into bloody ruins as he clawed desperately for escape. His bones would have crumbled to powder as he beat against the white hot, agonising walls of his prison.

His captors have gone to great length to ensure that his every waking moment was a living hell. Torturing him relentlessly for hours until his iron will collapsed and he begged for rest bite. Darkness was all he ever knew, as his tormentors have taken the liberty of sowing his eyes shut. In the few hours that they granted him the warm embrace of the flesh, however this so called gift was granted so they could ravage him further with cruel blades and flame the borrowed human flesh from his ethereal carcass. The would be masters had promised that he would set free as soon as the acquired everything they needed but stunted little weakling things as such as themselves, they would feed of his essence until they gorge themselves like over ripe melons.

The mere though of losing himself to starving leeches was almost to much to stand. He thrashed about blindly in the cage and thought _"I am waiting here to be gutted. What would Lana do in this situation?"_ His facing twisted in to a snarl even as he finished the sentence. "Run off to Clark and whine, like the spoiled little Princess she is."

Slivering to the bottom of his cage. As slight smirk playing across his features, the Phantom began to plan his escape from the devilish nightmare he found himself in

_**Please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Torture **_

Blinding light obscured vision as he gazed up to the gleaming white ceiling. Although he was grateful at being back in the form he was familiar with, he took no enjoyment of being strapped to a table with various implements imbedded into his flesh. He spent five hours a day on the slab, being poked and prodded with knifes, scalpels. The large creature that served as his torturer was a large humanoid cockroach. Shiny black skin, bulging with thick red veins. Its large serpentine tongue flicked back and forth as he tasted the air, with palpable excitement.

"If I remove the gag will you promise to stop screaming." Ulgouth the torturer had grown board with his subjects walls and endless curses, he had not understood many of them and he was growing tired, as he inserted large metal spikes into his patient knee. "When I remove this I want you to promise that you won't ghost out of that meat, because u won't get very far. This entire compound is saturated with wards to keep you here until I have had my fun."

The phantom nodded feebly and muted a few inaudible words; Ulgouth stood over a slowly peeled way the gag, "when I get out of here, I am going to slowly, pleasurably and painfully kill you myself. Oh the enjoyment of it is enough to kill me with delightful anticipation." Ulgouth blinked in surprise of this sudden outburst, the fleshy maggot actually had the imprudence to threaten the archer torturer and this infuriated Ulgouth to his very core "such arrogance", he spat with barely restrained animal fury. Ceasing upon the advantage the phantom pressed on in his quest to satisfy his most horrid fantasies. "I think I will do it slowly, cut of your feelers, gouge out your eyes and then if my appetite so demands I may eat you, I have eaten people before. I reaped the organ out of a doctor once when he tried to run from me."

Ulgouth leapt forward and plunged an ornate silver dagger into the heart of the phantom. The phantom stared quizzically down at the gapping gash in his chest, "what is this meant to do?" The phantom entire body suddenly deflated as his essence was pulled from his vessel." NO!" It screeched as it was dragged from the room, through the walls back to his cage, leaving Ulgougth gasping for breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

CHAPTER 3 THE ARENA.

Arellias stood erect at the centre of the arena, her brown hair flowing behind her in a gentle breeze. How long had it been? How long had she been brought down to this arena to fight for her lords? How long had it been since she had walked upon the plains of her home_ world, Elysium? They had come in the dead of night,slaughtered her two brothers before her eyes and sang praises to their infernal lord." Malferiax ,lord of night,archtect of madness and king of illusion". She had wept when they had placed her in the cell,torturing her and tutoring her in the ways of the dark god. Malferiax had been a doting patron and had gifted her with power the likes of which she had never dreamed of,power of of invisibility,powers of illusion and the type of hypnoses employed by the great sages of her home world.

Arellias looked around the arena,a thing of beauty,glittering silver sand paved the ground and the mighty temples of her lord glowed a deep golden hue as they sparkled in the distance, she would pay respect to each of them once she offered the blood,bones and spirit of her adversary to her great lord. Arellias smiled as she heard the judder of the great steel gate as it clicked open with a slight creak. Arellias,s adversary was tall and clad in silver armour,strong muscles could be glimpsed beneath the chain mail as he reached up with gauntled fingers to remove its helmet. The foes attractive face was revealed,strong featured with dark raven hair he took a single measured step towards her. Arellias felt desire for this man,strong and powerful she would have welcomed him into her bedchambers were she still on her home planet,but she was not so he would die like all the others,her gleaming sword was in her hand in an instant! She roard and charged at her enemy. The man surged backwards and lifted his own weapon, a scimitar that was encrusted with jewls and precious stones. She ducked under an overhead strike.

The Phantom raged,this little bitch was getting to him,he could see her shape whirling and twisting,twisting her shape into the form of the one he loved, " Lana?", he stuttered uncertainly,Lana smiled serenely at him as she advanced slowly towards him. Lana was as beautiful as he remembered,strong and beautiful but more important than that she was his.

Arellias smiled behind the mask she had placed over her own hard features,he was easy to manipulate,maliable like a large lump of clay. The Phantom or whatever he was,groaned and uttered love sick sentiments to his beloved. Arellias laughed slightly at the sheer weakness of this creature and she would offer his heart to her master. The Phantom reached out desperately to touch her,stroke her beautiful flesh

__

That's it come to me my darling,

__

Not true! This cant be real! She is there in front of me!.

Arellias lifted her blade to strike him down. However,she felt the Phantoms blade pass into her insides and felt him twist it. She sobbed as the cruel blade was wrenched out and sliced through her arm,falling like a tree she fell dead to the groumd, the peace of death welcomed her in a crushing embrace

The Phantom knelt down before the fallen woman,sheathed his sword and began to eat….. The sound of the voice echoing in his " are you worthy?"

even as the thoughts entered his mind he heard the smooth,soothing voice entered his brai," Do not litsen,my son! Resist this vile witch!". The Phantoms mind rebelled

Not true! This cant be real! She is there in front of me!.

Arellias lifted her blade to strike him down. However,she felt the Phantoms blade pass into her insides and felt him twist it. She sobbed as the cruel blade was wrenched out and sliced through her arm,falling like a tree she fell dead to the groumd, the peace of death welcomed her in a crushing embrace

The Phantom knelt down before the fallen woman,sheathed his sword and began to eat….. The sound of the voice echoing in his " are you worthy?"


End file.
